American Dream
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: El sueño americano no es más que una ilusión, una falsa promesa de cosas mejores, pero al llegar, descubres la pesadilla que es, y no pasa un día en el que dejes de desear el estar con aquellos que amas. Oneshot. UsaMex.


_**American Dream**_

 **Sumario** : _El sueño americano no es más que una ilusión, una falsa promesa de cosas mejores, pero al llegar, descubres la pesadilla que es, y no pasa un día en el que dejes de desear el estar con aquellos que amas._

¡Volvemos a las andadas! En esta ocasión, les traigo este fic dedicado a los fans del _**UsaMex**_ , basado en una de las primeras ideas que tenía de aquellos viejos tiempos, cuando apenas empezaba a conocer _**Hetalia** _ y los _dinosaurios_ caminaban por mi colonia. Por supuesto, con los ajustes necesarios para que el oneshot tenga sentido.

Por formalidad, les recuerdo: _**Hetalia**_ , marcas, sucesos reales o ficticios ya vistos, anécdotas y parecidos, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, ni escribo para ganar dinero o ejercer una perversa influencia sobre ustedes para inducirlos a tomar leche. Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

* * *

 _Cuando evocaba aquellos tiempos, en los que todo era perfecto..._

 _-Dad! -El pequeño rubio de ojos azules se aferraba a las piernas del hombre de abundantes cejas.- Tell me, ¿por qué you and mister Francis siempre están peleando?_

 _-Alfred, no es algo tan importante, sólo olvídalo y sigue jugando, fine? Ah, y no lo olvides, I'm your big brother, not your dad._

 _...Sólo quedaba en su boca el aciago sabor de las mentiras que lo hacían feliz._

 _ **American Dream**_

Soñar con su infancia nunca le traía un buen despertar. Antes de poder abrir los ojos, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera involuntaria, lanzando cosas por doquier y sacudiéndose de forma frenética, hasta terminar en el suelo de la habitación, recostado justo sobre sus lentes. Siempre se preguntaba, mientras frotaba su rostro con el brazo, cómo es que éstos siempre terminaban bajo su espalda, pero era una duda que no tendría resuelta jamás.

-Wake up, Joseph! -Llamó a gritos a su _"amigo"_ , a quien acogiera, varios años atrás, al verlo vagar por las calles sin una sola idea de cómo era estar caminando por la tierra de la libertad, y con quien ahora compartía algo más que su casa.- We have a lot of work to do! C'mon!

-Cállate, Alfred. -Cubriendo la cara con la almohada, el mexicano trataba de ignorar al rubio.- En serio, te urge conseguir un bozal, tus ronquidos no dejan dormir.

- _ **AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_ Joseph, you're so funny! -Y de una palmada en la espalda, lo mandó al suelo.- Wake up already!

-¡Aaay!

* * *

La vida se resumía en una palabra: rutina.

El ir y venir que implicaba el trabajo, llevar la cuenta de gastos y necesidades, perder el aliento ante imprevistos no considerados, llegar a la cama con el pensamiento de que, al día siguiente, sería un poco mejor...

Mentira, no dormían con el pensamiento de un día mejor, sino con el deseo de que el próximo y resto de los días fuesen mejores, libres de problemas. Pero la realidad es un golpe muy duro, y todos los sueños y deseos se despedazan conforme aceptas los hechos.

Y Alfred F. Jones comenzaba a dejar de lado las niñerías propias de la juventud, para abrazar una desconocida realidad que comenzaba a comprender.

-Tell me, Joseph, ¿así pensabas que iban a ser las cosas? ¿Qué tenías en mente con respecto al sueño americano que no se volvió realidad?

-Pos, la mera, no esperaba nada. -Sacó del fuego la cacerola donde cocinaba macarrones con queso, que planeaban acompañar con puré de papas instantáneo y un guiso de lo que parecía fajita de pollo con salsa de soya.- Desde un principio sabía que me tenía que fregotear un rato, digo, viví en la frontera, y me tocó ver cómo acarreaban a los deportados. No había lugar para los sueños, y no creo que lo haya.

Guardando silencio, el de ojos azules analizó esa perspectiva, ya que en efecto, José María nunca había mencionado nada relacionado a sueños, oportunidades o ilusiones, excepto, claro, la de un trabajo bien pagado. Su compañero tenía una idea muy simple de la situación que vivía, pero para él, no lo era.

-¿Alguna vez te permitiste soñar con ello? ¿Un trabajo genial, una casa impresionante, un increíble equipo de sonido, un televisor gigante, un auto del año y codearte con celebridades?

-Pos, la mera verdad, no. Soy realista y tengo suerte de que no me haya pescado la migra.

Mientras el moreno servía la comida, Alfred volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos, sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho con la respuesta que le era cada vez más clara.

-Joseph... ¿Qué significa para ti el sueño americano?

José María dejó la cacerola de macarrones al centro de la mesa, pensando su respuesta detenidamente, ya que se percató de que el asunto tenía ocupada la mente de su compañero.

-No quiero sonar gacho, pero no significa algo real. -Tomando asiento, y jugando con el tenedor y unos pedacitos de pollo, el mexicano continuó.- El sueño americano no es más que una ilusión, una falsa promesa de cosas mejores, pero al llegar, descubres la pesadilla que es, y no pasa un día en el que dejes de desear el estar con aquellos que amas.

-I see...

Pero aceptarlo no parecia una opcion viable.

-Sólo una cosa, Gringo Loco... -Al tener la atención del rubio, el moreno continuó.- ¿Cuántas veces más, por semana, vamos a comer macarrones con queso? Está bien, es barato y no me puedo poner exigente, pero no la amueles, cuando vuelva a mi casa voy a estar chillando como ratón. -Y alzó las manos, juntándolas a la altura de su pecho, mientras imitaba el chillido del animal en cuestión.

- _ **AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

* * *

 _-Don't leave me alone, please...!_

El impacto contra el suelo lo despertó de nueva cuenta, sólo que esa vez no aterrizó sobre sus lentes, y al revisar el reloj de la cómoda, descubrió que no había dormido ni por una hora.

Regresó a la cama, peleando por un pedazo de la sábana, con la cual el moreno se enrrolló como si fuera un taco o un burrito, y lo abrazó por encima de las telas, aspirando el aroma de la nuca del mexicano.

-Joseph, are you awake? -Los gruñidos de Chema y el intento de éste por quedar boca abajo sólo provocaron en el rubio las ganas de abrazarlo con mayor fuerza.- Wake up! Necesito hablar con alguien.

-Y yo quiero dormir, te mueves como gusano frenético todas las noches y no me dejas en paz.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un par de horas.

Y nueva cuenta, el gringo aterrizó en el suelo.

- _What's wrong with you!?_

* * *

-Anoche soñé con mi padre adoptivo, Joseph.

La tortilla requemada que el rubio de ojos azules calentara para la cena se resbaló de los dedos de José María, quien presentía lo que le pasaba a su amigo, mas no esperó que fuera a abrirse en ese preciso momento.

-¿Tu padre...? -Alfred asintió en silencio.- ¿El Tejón Amarillo?

-His name is Arthur. -El norteamericano lo corrigió, aunque no evitó dibujar una breve sonrisa en su rostro.- Lately... He soñado mucho con él, y no me gusta eso.

Surgió un incómodo silencio, aprovechado por los hombres para sumergirse en sus respectivos pensamientos. El rubio buscaba las palabras para expresar sus inquietudes al moreno, y éste recordaba todas las cosas que Alfred alguna vez le contara de su tutor, pero lo cierto era que no le había dicho mucho.

-Sorry, no creo que sea un buen momento, Joseph. -Distraído, deshizo la tortilla quemada en pequeños pedazos, que cayeron sobre el plato.- Es... Trato de no pensar en él, en lo que nos hizo.

-A mí no me ha hecho nada, que yo recuerde.

-Not you, I mean Matthew, my brother.

-Ah, bueno... -Chema removió un poco la comida, que no lucía mejor que las tortillas, y se aventuró a preguntar.- ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de eso?

En silencio, el de ojos azules afirmó con la cabeza, y ninguno de los dos dijo más al respecto.

-¿Sabes? Creo que a la otra yo voy a cocinar. No te ofendas, Gringo Loco, pero esta comida se ve tan triste, que hasta parece que vinieron a cantarle _"Las golondrinas"_.

-The what?

* * *

- _Alfred! Matthew! Wait, you can't leave!_

 _Brother... -Suplicó el rubio de ojos violetas, más su hermano estaba decidido._

 _-Nos mintió todo el tiempo, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? ¡Incluso tuvo el descaro de seguir mintiendo en nuestras caras! Por eso no lo perdonaré jamás._

 _Pero dentro de sí, cada vez que el hombre al que alguna vez llamó padre gritaba su nombre con desesperación, sentía una dolorosa punzada en su pecho, tan fuerte, que se mordía los labios y apretaba los puños para no llorar._

 _-Don't leave me! -El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de seguir tras ellos, y rompió en un amargo llanto, que los hermanos presenciaron por el espejo retrovisor del taxi.- Don't leave me alone, please...!_

Esa misma noche, tras aceptar que no podía seguir ignorando su pasado, y descubrir que sus lentes finalmente cedieron ante su peso, le contó la verdad al mexicano, tan pronto logró despertarlo.

-Arthur... No era mi padre, ni siquiera era familiar nuestro. -Sosteniendo una humeante taza de café caliente, el rubio ponía en orden sus recuerdos y pensamientos.- Matthew es mi hermano, pero teníamos apellidos diferentes. Weird, isn't? Sólo que en aquellos tiempos, nos parecía normal. Ahora, ni siquiera nos hemos visto, y han pasado muchos años.

-Si tanto te preocupa tu familia, deberías ir a visitarlos, ¿no lo crees, Gringo loco?

-No es como si pudiera. -Alfred se apoyó en la silla, reclinándose hasta que su cabeza topó contra la pared, mientras limpiaba disimuladamente una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos.- No somos una familia real.

José María abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Puso una mano en el hombro de su pareja, quien sonrió de inmediato.

-Matthew y yo somos adoptados, y no tardamos mucho en descubrirlo, ya que siempre hubo diferencias... -La mirada de Alfred se tornó triste de nueva cuenta, recordando el momento exacto en el que todo se aclaró.- Por eso nos fuimos de casa sin esperar explicaciones. Arthur... Él se quedó en Londres, y aunque nos pedía entrar en razón y volver para que nos explicara sus motivos, no quisimos hacerlo.

-¿Y nunca intentaste reconciliarte con él?

-No me puedo reconciliar con una persona a la que no puedo perdonar, Joseph.

-Pero Alfred, eso no está bien... -Comprendiendo que no lograría nada, Chema guardó silencio, tratando de asimilar el dilema emocional del norteamericano, mas le era imposible.

¿Cómo odiar a la persona que te lo dio todo? El calor de un hogar, educación, ropa, techo y comida. Le era difícil entender que una persona pudiera guardar tanto rencor, y la sensación que le provocaba sólo hacia más grande el espacio que empezaba a formarse entre los dos.

-Tienes qué comprenderlo y perdonarlo, o nunca serás feliz.

-Lo prefiero así, aún si suena descabellado, fue mucho el dolor que nos causó.

-¿Qué les hizo para que lo odies tanto?

El de ojos azules se volvió hacia el moreno, observándolo con una mirada cargada de incredulidad, y algo de furia, y desvió la mirada, sin responderle, o comentar cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Gringo Loco? ¿Alfred?

-It's 3:00 am already, mejor vamos a dormir.

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas tras la charla, y a pesar de que seguían adelante con sus rutinas, ninguno de los dos norteamericanos podía sentir esa calma que lograban estando juntos, el contacto físico entre ellos lentamente se tornaba más frío, y no podían hablar del tema, ya que Alfred se rehusaba a hablar de cualquier cosa que fuera personal.

Sin contar que la nostalgia volvía a hacer mella en el mexicano.

Varios años atrás, a pesar de las súplicas de su madre, el moreno se lanzó, como muchas otras personas, a buscar en esas tierras un trabajo que le permitira ganar el dinero suficiente para ayudar a su familia. Fue en esos primeros meses, que dedicó a huir de cuanta autoridad y personas sospechosas que estuvieran a su paso, cuando conoció al rubio.

 _Éste no lo intimidó con entregarlo, tampoco lo interrogó sobre lo que hacía en ese país, ni cómo había llegado. Le quitó el sombrero, poniéndole de inmediato su gorra, y le entregó uno de los paquetes que tenía en brazos._

 _-Hurry up, Pedro, debemos entregar ésto de inmediato._

 _-Disculpe, pero no me llamo Pedro._

 _-Really? OK, it doesn't matter. Pero te daré un consejo, no uses ese sombrero, llama mucho la atención, sobre todo si no usas botas y cinto con hebilla ancha._

 _Chema palideció, ya que había sido descubierto por un desconocido. ¿Y si lo entregaba?_

 _-Mire señor. -Le dijo con voz temblorosa.- Yo no quiero causar problemas, ni nada por el estilo, sólo quiero trabajar, así que lo acompañaré a dejar estas cajas y me iré de inmediato, ni se acordará de mí._

 _-Why would you...?_

Chocó de frente con una persona, acto que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente trató de excusarse con el hombre.

-¡Por favor, discúlpeme!

-No hay problema, mon ami. -El hombre, un rubio de cabello un poco largo, ojos de un tono azul intenso, alto y con un marcado acento francés, aceptó su disculpa con una sonrisa.- Vine aquí para buscar a Alfred, pero antes quiero hablar contigo, si no es mucho pedir.

-¿Qué?

* * *

El estadounidense suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó al mexicano entrar a la casa. No se había presentado a trabajar, y las personas que lo conocían, a lo largo del día, no pudieron darle razón de él.

-Joseph, ¿en dónde has estado todo el día?

Chema esperó el abrazo que, en ocasiones similares a esa, le daba el rubio, pero Jones mantuvo la distancia, ni siquiera se acercó a él para recibirlo.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Me encontré con... Alguien, y se nos fue el día platicando. No volverá a pasar.

-I hope so. -Dejó en el fregadero el plato y vaso que usara para cenar, y Chema se percató de que evitaba verlo a la cara.- It's late, mejor ve a la cama.

José María sacó de su cartera la foto en la que él y Alfred disfrutaban del primer 5 de mayo que pasaron juntos, dejándola en silencio sobre la mesa, y siguió al rubio, pero no lo acompañó escaleras arriba.

-Where are you going?

-Voy a dormir al sofá, necesito pensar un poco las cosas.

-What things?

-Alfred... Uno de éstos días, voy a volver a casa. A mi casa, en México. Y debo estar listo.

La silenciosa retirada del rubio fue algo que tampoco esperó, y lo hizo sentir más frío que nunca.

* * *

Había olvidado lo incómodo que eran los muebles para micro casas, pero considerando todo lo que empezaba a suceder en los últimos días, se daba a la idea de que tenía que acostumbrarse de nuevo.

La ropa, la comida, cuidar de cada paso que daba, como cuando llegó ahí.

Alfred le ofreció un cuarto diminuto, que solía usar de clóset, para que se acomodara, bajo la condición de ayudarlo con los pagos de renta y alimentos. Y no fue lo único que hizo por él, ya que lo recomendó en su lugar de trabajo, y no le pidieron nada para contratarlo, excepto no dar problemas y ser puntual; también lo aconsejó para desenvolverse en las calles y pasar desapercibido.

Cada centavo que ganaba, lo dividía en tres partes, una para su familia, otra para la renta, y el resto le quedaba para gastos personales, que procuraba fueran moderados. Fue cuestión, llámese de la suerte o la Providencia, que uno de sus amigos, Jesús Alejandro Arlington, fuera también amigo del americano, y eso facilitó algunas cosas, puesto que podía viajar en los dos lados de la frontera, y darle noticias de su familia. Estaba en deuda con él. Con ellos.

- _Arthur y Alfred son como dos niños tercos, saben que hicieron mal, pero no querrán aceptar su culpa_.

 _-Pero, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron mal?_

 _-Todo, y nada, en el caso de mon ami Kirkland. Él... A él le encomendaron el cuidado de los pequeños Matthew y Alfred, y dadas las circunstancias de vida y muerte de sus padres, Arthur creyó conveniente que no supieran quiénes fueron, lo que hacían, o lo que alguna vez provocaron. -El francés dibujó una sonrisa triste en el rostro.- Alfred siempre fue más apegado a él, y por verlo feliz, Arthur hubiera inventado cualquier otra cosa. Pero la verdad no es algo que se oculte por siempre, y el pasado nos alcanza en algún momento._

Tras analizar lo poco que le había confiado Alfred, y la versión del galo, comprendió que no podría ponerse en los zapatos de Jones, puesto que sus realidades eran realmente distantes entre sí. Pensó en su familia, quienes lo esperaban en casa, y se sintió mal por cada problema o detalle que les omitía, las veces que se enfermó, los días malos, su relación con Alfred...

-Alfred...

Los integrantes de su familia siempre le jugaban bromas por sus pasatiempos, habilidades, y por que en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos, jamás llevó a una chica a su casa, sólo para hacer tareas de la escuela. Tanto por su instrucción religiosa, la presión social, y otros detalles, Chema pensó que no tardaría en encontrar a una chica con la cuál salir, enamorarse y formar un hogar, pero ésta nunca llegó a su vida, y él llegó a la vida de Jones.

No fue algo que esperara, ni lo imaginó. Durante el primer año de convivencia juntos, no había pistas de que hubiera algún interés romántico, o interés de algún otro tipo que no fuera el turno para hacer los deberes, o tener a la mano el monto para las rentas.

Todo empezó en los primeros meses del segundo año cuando, guiado por la euforia y el ambiente de la celebración por el día de San Patricio, el de ojos azules le dio un beso a José María, y aparte de tener que buscarlo para tranquilizarlo, se disculpó por ello.

- _Pero realmente quería besarte, Joseph..._

Pese a los esfuerzos por evitar el tema, y recordar el momento, charlaron por horas sobre los sentimientos de Alfred, éste, en aquellos momentos, le compartió una breve parte de su vida, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para darle a entender al moreno que lo necesitaba. Pronto, Chema comenzó a sentir algo más que simpatía y gratitud por su anfitrión, y dar ese paso significó replantear sus creencias, su educación, sus dilemas morales, y su visión del mundo, en general.

Los meses que le siguieron, fueron de una constante evolución de sus sentimientos y muestras de afecto. Los besos y gestos cariñosos se fueron tornando más intensos, los cambios en su rutina también se vieron afectados por ello, compartiendo la casa como si de una pareja normal se tratara.

La primera vez que fueron uno... Su piel aún se erizaba por el recuerdo. Ahogado por el sentimiento de amor que llenaba su pecho, dejó que el placer lo guiara mientras el rubio se deleitaba, cubriendo con sus labios cada centímetro de la piel del moreno. Podía recordarlo todo, el calor, el dolor, y esa ansia por sentirse tocado por el de ojos azules. No conocía otra sensación experimentada con tanta intensidad que se comparada con el momento en que se volvió uno con el rubio, y sabía que no volvería a sentir algo así.

Y en esos momentos, mientras lidiaba por acomodarse bien en el sillón, se percató de la verdad que se había negado a ver desde que todo comenzó. Él se enamoró de la persona que Alfred _le permitió_ conocer. Todos los sentimientos, los momentos felices, el amor, no eran sino mentiras sostenidas por una capa de más mentiras y secretos, misma que empezaba a romperse para mostrar el verdadero rostro de su amado, y no le gustaba lo que estaba descubriendo.

Incapaz de dormir, se dirigió al dormitorio, encontrando al rubio profundamente dormido, en una posición extraña, puesto que sus brazos y piernas colgaban de la cama. Lo acomodó de vuelta en la cama, como hacía en la mayoría de las noches, y lo arropó, tras secar el rastro de saliva que corriera de la boca del americano.

Lo contempló así por unos momentos, pensando en lo mucho que cambió su vida, y se dirigió a la cómoda, en donde encontró su caja de cartón, de la que rehusaba deshacerse, y sacó lo que llevaba adentro, encontrándose con fotos de viejos amigos, uno que otro regalo que le habían dado, tras enterarse de sus intenciones de cruzar ilegalmente la frontera, y su sombrero, mismo que fuera regalo de su padre.

Se lo calzó, notando que aún le quedaba bien, y lo sacudió un poco, ya que tenía un leve olor a tierra y humedad, pero nada que la limpieza adecuada no pudiera resolver. Dejando esas cosas por un lado, comenzó a sacar su ropa y otras pertenencias, consciente de que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, y no estaba de más prepararse para el momento.

En los días siguientes, notó con tristeza que Alfred no se percató del creciente espacio en el dormitorio, ni el resto de la casa.

* * *

Los días que le siguieron a esa noche en la que durmió solo, tras la cual siguieron más noches solitarias, Alfred se percató de que Chema dejó de quejarse sobre la comida, evitaba conversar en los momentos incómodos, y notó una extraña conducta del mexicano, puesto que le dio por abrazar a los compañeros de trabajo y a cuantos conocidos en común tuvieran.

-C'mon, Joseph, it's late. Let's go home.

-No. -Le respondió de imprevisto el mexicano, y el rubio no evitó verlo con sorpresa.- Nos hemos partido el lomo, trabajando como burros, para estar comiendo siempre macarrones, sopas instantáneas o comida enlatada. Vamos a cenar afuera, yo invito.

-Are you sure?

José María se encogió de hombros, y no le dio más explicaciones al respecto. Tampoco dijo nada en el camino, señalando, para sorpresa de Jones, que iban a detenerse en un Dairy Queen.

* * *

Esa mañana, despertó sorprendido por dos cosas. La primera se debía a los vecinos, quienes practicaban para la banda musical de la escuela, y la segunda, era por que aún estaba en la cama.

Se incorporó con pereza, aún a sabiendas de que el trabajo lo esperaba, pero no sentía prisa. La noche anterior fue memorable, en comparación con otros días, y no tenía idea de qué era lo que le había picado al mexicano, pero tampoco quería interrogarlo al respecto.

Tomó un baño relajante, emocionado por la cantidad de agua caliente con la que disponía, y salió de la ducha con un marcado apetito, a pesar de que la noche anterior se había emocionado por la oferta de Chema, comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Pero no solo encontró la cocina vacía, sino que no había pistas del moreno. Fue a buscarlo por toda la casa, descubriendo que no estaba, y una sensación de miedo se apoderó de él al percatarse de que su hogar parecía haber duplicado sus dimensiones, como en una terrible pesadilla.

-Joseph, I'm not playing, where are you?

Regresó a la cocina, revisando la pequeña pizarra que usaban para dejarse mensajes, pero fuera de la lista del mandado y los recibos de las rentas, no había nada fuera de lo normal, excepto los recados personales del moreno y sus recordatorios, como sacar la bandeja de pelusa de la lavadora, lavar en seco determinadas prendas, entre otras.

Se apoyó en la mesa, con un temblor notorio que recorría su cuerpo, y sintió algo en la palma de su mano, descubriendo una foto que se habían tomado un 5 de mayo, y un sobre cerrado, con la inconfundible letra del mexicano.

-No... It can't be... -Abriéndola de inmediato, comenzó a leerla con temor.

 _"Alfred, te dejo esta carta por que no tengo el valor de verte a la cara para despedirme. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera agradecerte, pero las palabras no serían suficientes, sin contar las que quiero reclamarte, pero viendo hacia atrás lo que hemos pasado estos años, no sería justo, al menos de mi parte._

 _Como te dije, hace unas semanas, iba a regresar a mi casa. Me cansé de muchas cosas, no solo de la comida rascuacha que teníamos para la cena, o de estar escondiéndome de la migra, ni pa' qué negarlo. De lo que me cansé, es de esa sensación de vacío en mi pecho, misma que llegaba al pensar en mi familia y amigos de la infancia. Si, hablaba con ellos por teléfono en cada oportunidad que tenía, por si te lo preguntas, pero una conversación no basta. Extraño mi hogar, mi familia, y por el temor de perderlos, o no verlos nunca más, es que decidí tomar este paso._

 _También me preocupo por tí, y me hubiera gustado quedarme a tu lado, pero así como tú no quieres perdonar a tu familia, es decir, a Arthur, yo no quiero vivir con alguien que tenga un corazón tan duro para no ver las cosas como son, por que te guste o no, él es parte de tu vida, y a como me lo contaron, los dos son bastante socarrones, no seas gacho, dale una oportunidad._

 _Me hubiera gustado ganar un poco más de dinero para dejarte pagada mi parte de las rentas, la luz y todo lo demás de los próximos meses, pero a este punto ya ni llorar es bueno. Te dejo mi parte de lo de este mes, y espero que Dios te bendiga y nos volvamos a ver algún día. Estimadamente, José María Itzae Infante García."_

-No... -Dejó caer la carta al suelo, mientras sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, y las lágrimas corrián sin control de sus ojos.- Joseph... Please... Don't leave me...

* * *

-¡Gracias por el aventón, Ritchie! -Agradeció Chema al joven pecoso, quien no sólo le dio un aventón hasta el puente fronterizo más cercano, sino que le dio consejos para que no tuviera problemas para regresar al territorio mexicano.

-No hay de qué, Chema, y que Diosito te acompañe. -Se despidió con un medio abrazo desde la camioneta, y antes de irse, se quitó una cadenita, entregándosela al moreno.- Este es un dije nativo, el amigo que me lo regaló dijo que es para ahuyentar a las malas energías que atentan contra uno, y creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

-Pero Ritchie, yo no creo en brujerías...

El joven de California se soltó a reír a carcajadas, que aumentaron su intensidad al ver la cara de puchero de Chema.

-¡No es brujería, te lo aseguro! Fue un regalo de un amigo cercano, hecho con la mejor de las intenciones. Acéptalo, por favor.

Tras insistir un rato, José María aceptó el regalo de su nuevo amigo, así como su número telefónico para estar en contacto, y con el Jesús en la boca, se encaminó al puente, dispuesto a volver a su casa.

 **FIN**

* * *

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
